


Letters From Wyoming

by noifsandsorbees



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noifsandsorbees/pseuds/noifsandsorbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never asks his parents about her, about the stranger who didn’t want him, but he dreams of her as he walks between classes, a far-off memory he’ll never be able to grasp but that he yearns for in a half-asleep haze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From Wyoming

He never asks his parents about her, about the stranger who didn’t want him, but he dreams of her as he walks between classes, a far-off memory he’ll never be able to grasp but that he yearns for in a half-asleep haze. He carries her around with him every day, counting her heartbeats against his chest as the gold cross rises and falls with his steps. She’s with him as he studies, as he runs circles around the track, as he clears the table after dinner and as he glances up at the stars each night.

He has his first real girlfriend at seventeen, and she holds the cross in her fingers after she awkwardly pulls off his shirt for the first time. She looks at him questioningly, because he once said he’s not sure he believes in God.

_It’s all I have of her, of who I could have been,_ he wants to say, but as he runs his hands through his auburn-tinged hair, wets his lips and then bites them back, he realizes he can’t yet find the words.

There’s a letter just two feet away on his dresser, and he’d send a copy to every address in the country if only that would narrow it down. It’s a plea for answers, a prayer in slow and practiced cursive, signed _Who are you? Love your son, William._


End file.
